


Of Summer Rays and Salt

by CurryCry



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Beach House, F/F, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Road Trips, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryCry/pseuds/CurryCry
Summary: A sturdy four wheels. A vacation house out by the beach. 10 girls looking forward to a week and a half with no schedules.





	Of Summer Rays and Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Now I've been wanting to write a wholesome OT10 Pristin fic for ages but I was unsure of what kind of storyline it would have. So I thought 'Why not put them on a road trip? Yewon did mention before on a Vlive that she would like to go on a trip with her members.' And this is what happened. This is also a good practice for me to write more about their dynamics with each other. All ten of them have really good chemistry that I find really endearing, and sometimes I get a good chuckle at how they interact with each other on Vlives and what not. 
> 
> This will be an ongoing multi-chaptered fic, and I hope you all enjoy the ride as much as I enjoyed writing this.

“Are we there yet?”

“For the hundredth time, Siyeon, we’ll arrive in an hour,” Kyungwon gave another light smack on the bored girl’s head. “Go play on your phone or something if you’re that restless.”

“My phone’s dead.”

“Aish… What am I going to do with you…” Kyungwon heaved a sigh before raising her head up slightly from her seat. “Hey, does anybody have a power bank? We’ve got a bored kid here,” she announced from the back of the van.

“Nope.”  
“Nada.”  
“Sorry, I’m using it.”  
Came the responses from a few of the passengers in it.

Kyungwon could only assume that the others were sleeping or in Nayoung’s case, on driving duty. She leaned back on her seat. “No luck right now, kid.”

“Fine, I’ll just take a nap then,” Siyeon scooted closer to her older friend and rested her head on her shoulder. “Wake me up when we’re there.”

“Nah, we’ll be leaving you in here. That’s the whole plan.”

The corner of Siyeon’s lips curved into a smirk.“Funny, cause I thought the whole plan was to leave you back at the gas station while you were busy hoarding for snacks.”

“Well, you know what they say. The best-laid plans always changes at the last minute,” Kyungwon grinned.

They both heard snickerings coming from the seats in front of them. The tall blonde perked up at the sound. “Yah, it’s rude to eavesdrop on someone’s conversation. Didn’t you learn any manners?”

The culprits, Sungyeon and Eunwoo, turned around from their seats to face them. The amusement they had still evident on their expression. “Both of you are not even in your full element, but you’re already making this road trip great,” Eunwoo exclaimed to them.

“You should be here in the back with us, you weirdo,” Siyeon drawled. “We’re the trio that make things happen. Why are you even sitting with the brainy-head over there?”

“Kyungwon unnie, change of plans. Drop Siyeon out of the van in the middle of nowhere,” Sungyeon said with no remorse.

“Tell that to our driver. I’ve got no power on this side of the van, unfortunately,” Kyungwon nodded in the direction of the redhead manning the vehicle.

“Nayoung unnie~” Sungyeon coated her voice with all the honey she had. “Can we—”

“No,” Nayoung cut her off.

“Oh well, at least I tried,” Sungyeon shrugged and backed down.

Siyeon triumphantly smiled.

“To answer your question earlier Siyeon, I’m keeping our brainy-head company cause Yewon dozed off over there,” Eunwoo explained with a nod towards the girl who was snoozing beside Sungyeon. “You should have seen her while we were packing up our stuff in our room. She was so excited in her usual cute way. Kept double-checking if everything was packed to the point where she couldn’t even sleep last night. I think she might have overpacked a bit but eh, it was fun watching her being that happy and giddy.”

“It is our first trip together where we’re not working and nobody else,” Sungyeon simply said. “She’s been wanting this since like... forever.”

“More like since she came in and met a band of misfits,” Kyungwon said.

“A merry band of misfits,’ Eunwoo agreed.

“We’re the ten amigos,” Siyeon added.

A collective groan could be heard from the front of the van.

Minkyung who was riding shotgun could be seen shaking her head. Yaebin fished out her earphones from her bag, uttering “Please, no more…” as she puts them into her ears. Kyulkyung was torn between grimacing and actually giggling at the word ‘amigo’. Kyla continued to read her paperback despite wanting to roll her eyes to the back of her sockets. Nayoung focused on keeping her eyes on the road.

“Guess I woke everyone up,” Siyeon innocently smiled.

“Not everyone,” Sungyeon eyed the strawberry-blonde haired girl who had shifted her head to rest on her shoulder. “Wow, she’s really tuckered out.”

“Told you she was really pumped for this,” Eunwoo tenderly smiled at the sight.

Sungyeon couldn’t help but smile too. Observing Yewon’s peaceful slumber, she noticed the girl’s mouth moving slightly. Murmuring. She leaned in closer, trying to decipher what she was saying.

Sungyeon sputtered when she heard it.

“Whoa, what’s up with you?” Kyungwon asked in confusion.

The composer covered her mouth. A weak attempt at keeping it all in.

Yewon murmured in her sleep again.

Sungyeon was about to explode.

“What? What? Is it the Indians again?” Eunwoo leaned nearer towards the slumbering girl, eager to know what she was dreaming of this time.

“Even better,” Sungyeon managed to say amidst her constrained laughter.

The four of them strained their ears through the hum of the van’s engine and the pop music blasting from the radio.

And they heard it.

_“Amigos.”_

The back of the van burst into howls of laughter and clapping, almost making Nayoung lose her concentration and swerve slightly to the left. “Yah, you kids! Keep it down back there!” the leader yelled.

The whole commotion was enough to rouse the sleep-talking girl, her cluelessness evident on her face. “W-what going on?” Yewon uttered, rubbing on her tired eyes and trying to make sense of her members’ loudness. “Did I miss something?”

As the van continued its journey out of the city, it seemed like the merry band of misfits (or amigos, Siyeon insisted) were bound to have an exhilarating summer vacation ahead of them.

 

 **Author's Note** : I dunno why but I love to make Siyeon spout random English words or from any other language cause she's a smartass rascal like that. Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
